Hermione's Life Changed Forever
by Rieokoushine
Summary: Hermione's life is changed forever when she takes an Unbreakable Vow... rated MA...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked into Snape's office and sat down in the chair infront of his desk and waited for her Potions Professor to stop ignoring her like every other time she came to ask him a question.

After a few moments Snape looked up from grading the Potions tests and said "I don't remember asking a little know it all sixth year to come to my office."

Hermione turned bright red and said in a rush "Please stop being cruel to Harry and mark his potions work correctally."

"Why the hell should I do that? Just give me one good reason." Snape sneered.

Hermione hadn't thought of that for some reason and she was supposed to be very smart "Well I don't know I'll do anything you want..." She trailed off

Snape considered the 17 year old girl sitting in front of him. She was quite..ah desicioush looking for a sixth year and Snape smiled evilly and said "Only if you make an Unbreakable Vow."

"What's and Unbreakable Vow?" Hermione asked never having heard of such a thing.

"It is just a spell that makes sure that the people have to keep their word." Snape said conveniently leaving out the fact that it was dark magic.

"Er ok then I'll make the vow." Hermione said.

Snape smiled and said "Good then get on your knees, Miss Granger."

Hermione knelt and Snape knelt down opposite of her. Hermione was feeling a little nervous but she swallowed her feelings and looked at Snape.

"Now grasp my hand." Snap said holding out his hand. Hermione held out hers and Snape grasped her little hand firmly then Snape said "You will do anything I tell you to do."

Hermione thought for a moment, knowing Snape "anything" could be many horrible things but she wanted to help Harry. "Yes." Hermione said and Snape tapped their hands with his wand and a brilliant tongue of flashing flames connected them at the hands.

Now it was Hermione's turn and she said "You will be fair to Harry from now on."

"Yes." Snape said and Hermione tapped their hands and the room flashed red again and the Vow was complete.

Snape stood up and walked behind his desk and sat down and said "Lay across my legs, now."

Hermione hesitated and she started to feel weak all of a sudden. She looked at Snape and saw that he was smiling evilly at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that If you don't do as I say you will die. That what happens if you break the Vow." Snape sneered.

Hermione gasped and started to cry silently. She walked over to her Professor and lay across his legs. Snape pushed her across him more so her butt was jutting up as much as possible and he laid his hand on her ass.

Hermione gasped and said "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm doing to spank you to make your cute little butt firmer." Snape said and raised his hand and spanked her butt. Hermione whimpered and cried harder. Snape started to spank her a little harder and then after about the fifteenth spank he slipped his fingers under her pants and pulled them down revealing white cotton panties with red buttocks. Hermione gasped and cried louder. Snape squeezed her ass and the resumed spanking her butt. He stopped when he smelled the sweet scent of a girl's vagina. He spread Hermione's legs and saw that she was wet. Hermione cried harder. She felt so humiliated. She couldn't believe that she was wet from being spanked.

"Well the It's only fair that we satisfy the feeling between your legs." Snape said and pulled down Hermione's panties and threw them aside revealing Hermione's wet pink pussy. Hermione gasped but was curious about the feeling in her vagina. Snape slid his fingers between the her legs and started to rub her clit. Hermione moaned in pleasure in spite of herself and couldn't wait for more. Snape slid his finger slowly into her vagina, careful not to break her hymen and move it in and out and rubbed her clit. Hermione moaned louder and louder as Snape fingered and rubbed her small delicate pussy. Hermione then shook and cried out in ecstasy as her first orgasm exploded through her body. Hermione slowly stopped shaking and was breathing heavily and felt Snape fondling her breasts but didn't care.

"Get up and get dressed." Snape said.

Hermione nodded and got up on shaking legs and looked around for her panties. She found them and gingerly pulled them up over her soaked pussy and red ass. Then she picked up her pants and pulled them on. Then she stood there soaked in sweat and her smell of her vagina in the air around her and looking at her feet feeling humiliated. Snape got out from behind his desk and pointed his wand at her and she was completely dried. Snape then went behind her and pulled down her pants about an inch so about an inch of her panties were showing. Then he said "You are to show an inch of your panties at all times when you are wearing pants and if your pants accidently come down then you can't fix them until you got to bed at night. Also you are to sleep nude from now on. Now go."

Hermione nodded and left Snape's office. She walked through the castle as fast as she could and went to her dormitory. All the other girls were already sleeping. She stripped off naked and got under the covers of her four poster bed. She thought of what she just went through and decided that there was no use in complaining and she was just going to have to get what she can out of being Snape's slave. She just wasn't going to feel miserable all the time. She just had to focus on the bright side. And the bright side was the feeling that she experienced tonight between her legs...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up in the morning from the sunlight filtering through the windows. At first she wondered why she was naked and then the memories of what happened the night before flooded back to her in waves of humiliation and shame. Except for some reason she felt oddly satisfied. She had experimented with the soft sensitive skin between her legs but she had never given herself an orgasm. For every other book she red she never read one about sex. She loved the feeling that her Potions Professor gave her but then she remembered that she was going to have to show off her panties, and then she cursed the bastard to hell. Hermione was always a little self conscious about her looks but she couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. She had made up her mind. She wouldn't just let Snape have her. She was finally going to revealed some of her body not because she had too. She was going to do it for herself as well so people won't see her as a book worm or a know it all anymore. She will be soon be known as the sexy and popular Hermione granger. She was tied of being teased for being smart all the time now she was going to change that. She looked around her dormitory and saw that there was one girl still sleeping. She got out of bed and rummaged in her trunk for a certain pair of panties. She finally pulled out a pair of small white cotton panties. She pulled them tightly over her vagina and ass. There were really tight and felt really good. She then put on a small blouse and her smallest tight fitting jeans she could find. Then she made sure that an inch of her panties were showing. Then she walked out of her dormitory and into the Gryffindor Common room.

She walked down the stairs and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Her friends said good morning and made some small talk but they didn't notice anything different. She spotted Harry and Ron playing chess and she went to join them. She sat down and said "Who's winning?"

"I am." Ron said without looking up from the chess board.

Harry took his eyes of the game and looked at Hermione and said "Study for the Charms test last night?"

Hermione completely forgot about the test and she couldn't have studied anyway because she was too busy being Snape's slave. "No didn't have the time..." she came up with lamely.

This time Ron looked up from the game said "You didn't have time to study, the great know it all Hermione Granger forgot to study for a test. Ha ha very funny."

"It's not funny and stop calling me a know it all." Hermione said angrily. This was why she wanted to prove to them that she wasn't just brainy. She wanted to show them that she was sexy too. Hermione turned around and bent over to get her charms notes out of her bag to show Harry and Ron her underwear. They stopped talking abruptly and stared. They had never seen Hermione show a speck of her skin before and there were quite surprised at seeing her panties.

Hermione turned around and smirked at their open mouthed expressions. "And what are you two gaping at?"

"I umm nothing." Harry and Ron said and looked away going red.

Hermione smirked again and said "Let's get going to the Charms classroom now."

"Ok." Harry and Ron said and put away the chess board and followed in Hermione's wake to be able to stare at her ass all the way to class. During the test Hermione tried not to look like a know it all until Professor Flitwick asked a particularly hard question and her slid up on her seat making her jeans slide a little more down her butt. When nobody was looking she felt how much of her panties were showing and it was about two inches now. Hermione sighed and thought that it probably happens to every girl at least once so as long as she was careful for the rest of the day then she shouldn't get any funny looks from people.

Finally she got through the day and she was at the end of her Potions lesson with Snape that stopped treating Harry unfairly, to everyone's astonishment. But Snape made Hermione sit in the front of the class so that everyone would be able to see her underwear. When the bell rang Snape slid Hermione a note during the scuffle to get out of the classroom. Later, back in her dormitory Hermione read Snape's note and it said to go to his office at 10:00pm. Hermione did all her homework then she then walked down into the dungeons and into Snape's office.

Snape looked up from his work and said "You're late."

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall and it showed that it was 10:01pm. "I'm sorry sir... It won't happen again."

Snape grinned evilly and said "Now for your punishment of not being on time will be twenty spankings for every minute you're late so bend over."

Hermione bent over and Snape walked over to her and placed his hand on her ass. He squeezed and rubbed her butt then removed her pants and panties. He began to spank her perfect round butt and Hermione gritted her teeth as blow after blow of Snape's hand hit her bare ass. Finally after the twentieth spank Snape stopped spanking Hermione and walked in front on her and said "Kneel"

Hermione knelt and waited what she was to do next. Snape moved directly in front of Hermione and said "Suck my Dick."

Hermione gasped and with trembling hands she pulled down Snape's trousers revealing an eight inch hard cock. Hermione grasped his penis in her hand and sucked about three inches of his cock into her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down and Snape groaned and pushed his dick further down her throat. Hermione gagged but Snape kept pushing and he put a hand on the back of her head as he started to thrust his dick in Hermione's throat harder and faster ignoring the whimpers from Hermione.

"Holy FFFUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!" Snape groaned and he fired shot after shot of hot cum into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise as the hot creamy cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed every last drop and thought that it didn't taste that bad. Snape removed his dick from Hermione's mouth and said "On the desk and lay on your back."

Hermione nodded and lay down on the desk and waited for Snape to do something to her. Hermione was just staring at the feeling when she felt a finger enter her pussy. She moaned and Snape moved his finger a little further in and then he lowered his mouth to her clit and began to lick her pussy and finger her. Hermione gasped and moaned and shook as Snape ate her pussy. Hermione moaned and groaned in pleasure as an orgasm rocketed through her body. Snape licked up all the pussy juices that he could get and then her removed his fingers and placed his dick at the entrance of Hermione's vagina. Hermione was still breathing heavily and didn't notice what Snape was doing but the she cried out in pain as Snape rammed his dick forcefully into her vagina and through her hymen not caring how much it would hurt Hermione. Hermione cried out in pain over and over as Snape pounded merciless into her vagina. Snape groaned as Hermione's very tight virgin pussy clamped around his dick. Snape pounded into her a few more times and groaned as he fired load after load of his cum into her pussy.

Snape lay on top of Hermione and waited until he could breathe regularly and pulled out of Hermione and said "Drink this potion, so you won't get pregnant and then get dressed and leave and come back tomorrow night at 8:00PM."

Hermione shakily got off the desk and collapsed on the floor and then stood up shaking, with blood running down her leg from her vagina. Hermione found her panties and pulled them over her pussy and immediately they soaked up some of her blood. Snape saw that her panties were soaked with blood and he thought of another was to humiliate Hermione without it being suspicious. When Hermione pulled up her pants her transfigured them into a small mini skirt that was not uncommon in the school these days. He didn't say anything to her because the look of horror on Hermione's face told him that she understood what she had to do. Hermione then she forced herself to keep a straight face and walked out of Snape's office and headed to her dormitory. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard someone shout behind her "Wait up Hermione." It was her friend Anna from Ravenclaw and she came up the stairs "Here Hermione, for you know what." she said holding out a tampon.

Hermione gasped and said "You saw...I ... um... thanks." and took the tampon.

"No problem" Anna said and smiled. "See ya later, Hermione." and left.

That was a close one Hermione thought as she walked back to Gryffindor tower. She entered the common room that was thankfully empty and went upstairs to her dormitory. She entered the dormitory and saw that the other girls were sleeping. She walked over to her bed and took off all her clothes and sat down on her bed and closed the curtains around her bed and winced at the pain in her vagina that had stopped bleeding but was still throbbing painfully. She got her wand and pointed it at her vagina and muttered the incantation for the healing spell. The pain subsided some but it still hurt. She sighed and got under the covers and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
